The Pros of Invisibility
by AtelophobiaAchluophilia
Summary: Harry finds a new use for his invisibility cloak.
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as the carriage approached the gates of Hogwarts. He was exhausted from his latest Auror mission – taking down some old followers of Voldemort's who just couldn't seem to accept that the war had been over for three years - and it was good to be home. He breathed in deeply, the air filled with magic and the safety of familiarity. He couldn't wait to be inside the walls of his former school again. His legs bounced with absentminded excitement as the carriage came to a stop in front of the large front doors to the school.

"Thanks," he said to the thestrals as he got out of the carriage, giving one of them a pat on the nose before making his way inside. It snorted in reply.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Harry headed straight in the direction of the headmaster's office. He knew Snape wouldn't be done with potions class yet, so he had some time to kill. Besides, he needed to see McGonagall. She always worried about him as if he was a son, so he made a point to check in with her after dangerous missions and tell her he was fine. As he walked down the halls, the paintings all shouted their greetings.

"Welcome back, Harry!"

"It's good to see you alive and well, Harry!"

"Why hello, Harry! Glad to be home?"

Finally standing in front of the giant statue that hid the staircase to the headmaster's office, Harry confidently said the password, "Lemon Drop". McGonagall was a bit sentimental and refused to change the password, declaring that Dumbledore's portrait had forbade her from doing so. Harry climbed the spiral steps and walked through the office door. McGonagall was seated behind the large desk reading a piece of parchment. Unlike when Dumbledore had been headmaster, the desk was spotless and the dark wood was shining, the room decluttered and organized with only a few of Dumbledore's trinkets left on display. The rest had been moved to the Room of Requirement not long after the war.

McGonagall looked up over her half-rimmed spectacles as Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Hello, Harry. Everything went well, I trust?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, ma'am. It was a bit tricky, they wouldn't give up. They kept saying that they'll find a way to bring him back. The thought gives me shivers every time… we finally managed to get through their wards. They're in the custody of the Ministry now."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. I'm sure Severus will be as well."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. How's he been doing? I feel like I hardly ever see him."

McGonagall looked at Harry softly. "He misses you when you're away, although you'll never hear him admit it. He gets restless and starts terrorizing the students during your longer absences. He's taken 160 points from Gryffindor in the past week alone!"

Harry laughed loudly. "I'll endeavor to tell him to try and behave himself."

"Oh, there's no need," McGonagall said, the edges of her lips curling into a sly smile "I've already told him that if he continues to act so in such a manner, then he will be treated like the child he's mimicking and will eat and sleep with the students."

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. "I'm guessing he didn't take to kindly to that."

"No. But the threat was effective to a certain extent."

"I'm sure he's trying, Professor. I'll give him a proper talking to after we get reacquainted with each other."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you will. Now, he should be just about done for the day, why don't you go and let him know you've arrived back safely?"

"Will do," Harry said, scooting out of the chair and turning towards the door.

"Oh, and Potter..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Make sure to use a silencing charm this time. The dungeon walls aren't as thick as you'd like to think."

Harry snuck into the potions class unnoticed, standing behind one of the back tables. He smiled at the 5th year next to him, who glanced nervously at the front of the classroom where Snape was reprimanding a girl with long, frazzled black hair for her technique.

"Flattening your nettle does not mean pounding it to dust! 5 points from Hufflepuff for being incompetent at discerning clear directions."

The girl looked as though she was about to burst into tears as Snape swirled his robes and continued down the rows of students angrily. The boy beside Harry trembled as he neared and Harry turned to him and gave him a wink.

"Professor?" he asked, raising his hand and the pitch in his voice. He made it tremble slightly to try and sound more like a 15-year-old adolescent, terror-stricken by the grouchy potions master. "I think I stirred 13 times counter clock wise instead of 12…. The potion is turning a funny dark green color…"

Snape's eyes flashed in his direction before he realized who was speaking. Immediately, his posture relaxed and his face calmed. The changes were so discreet that only Harry recognized them. "Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure? Interrupting my class to make a fool of yourself, some things really don't change. Maybe if you had actually managed to brew this potion correctly in your time at Hogwarts, you might be able to fix your own mistakes instead of relying on everyone else to clean up after your idiocy. Now, are you going to get out of my class or do I need to take points from your former house to motivate you?"

Harry covered his laugh with a cough. Snape really was happy to see him. "Yes, sir. I'll be on my way at once." And with that, he slipped out from behind the table and made his way to the front of the class to the door that led to Snape's chambers. As he passed Snape, he brushed his arm against his gently and whispered, "behave." Snape snorted.

When the class had finished and the students began filing out, Snape opened the door to his chambers and was met with a gentle kiss. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck as Snape's hands came to rest on his waist. He hummed in appreciation before pulling back to look Harry in the eyes.

"It's good to have you back," he said gruffly. Harry smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke sore and completely blissful. He'd missed having Severus sleeping with him, the warmth of another body curled around his own, strong arms encircling him and holding him through the night. And of course there was the amazing sex, but that was another story entirely. The bed was cold beside him and Harry sighed and lifted his head. On the nightstand beside the double four poster mahogany bed there sat a piece of folded parchment bearing his name. He grasped the note in his hand and unfolded it.

Gone to Diagon Alley in search of potions ingredient not covered by Minerva. You know the one. Be back soon but I'll most likely be starting class so make yourself comfortable. S.

Harry groaned. Really? He had expected a better morning after than this. Although Snape had gone to get more ingredients for the loosening potion they always used, Harry felt a bit left out. He'd wanted to spend the morning together seeing as how it was the first time they'd had the chance to physically be with one another in quite some time. They'd been living through owl messages and fireplace calls for far too long. He pouted and lay in bed for almost another hour before he decided that moping wasn't going to get him what he wanted. He needed to get that himself. But how? Last night had been a good start to rekindling their passion, but even with a sore buttocks and several love marks to remember it by, Harry wanted more. He pulled the covers off his body and swung his feet to the floor and began pacing in nothing but a pair of old muggle boxers. He was positively ravenous for Severus now that he was back and he couldn't get enough of him. He needed to feel him again and soon. He couldn't wait until classes were over, but Severus would never risk a quickie in the classroom and wasn't much for frolicking around in the broom cupboard for a fondle.

He walked from the bedroom to the small sitting area, sulking. He called a house elf and ordered coffee and breakfast, but when the food appeared on his plate he didn't eat it. The coffee was gone in a matter of moments, and he refilled his mug more than once. He tried to think of how to make himself available throughout the day, in ways that would make him irresistible to the potions professor. He could wait in the teacher's meeting room wrapped in red silk ties with a bow on top (Severus and he had always entertained the idea of bondage but had yet to get around to trying it). He'd have to inform McGonagall about his plan to ensure the room would be empty and Snape would find his way there, and that didn't sound all that appealing to Harry. Her actively knowing about his and Severus' sex life made his stomach churn. He also didn't like the thought of someone bursting in on him naked, which ruled out chaining himself up in one of the dungeon rooms and waiting for Snape to find him. Soon enough Harry was out of ideas. He thought about calling on Hermione for help (she was usually informative, even if a little embarrassed by his requests), but decided he wanted to this on his own. If only he could think of something really good….

And then it hit him. He jumped off the chair he had been sitting in and raced back into the bedroom to his trunk. He unlatched the large, golden buckles and lifted it open. Inside were several trinkets from his years as a student. There were gifts from Ron and Hermione, his golden snitch, and even a copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard, which he had been given by Mrs. Weasley a number of years ago along with a number of her old knitted sweaters he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. At the bottom of the trunk lay his invisibility cloak, unused for some time. Harry smirked to himself and congratulated himself on his stroke of utter brilliance. Snape would never see it coming.

* * *

Harry moved as silently as he possibly could under his cloak. It wouldn't do well to be noisy in the room full of students and a certain potions professor, not if his plan was going to work. He needed the element of surprise which meant trying to keep his somewhat clumsy feet from tripping or stumbling as he moved under his invisibility cloak. Snape looked calmer than yesterday, although the first year Ravenclaws still trembled before him as he walked the rows of students pointing out mistakes and mumbling under his breath. Harry couldn't help but admire the man with his long, flowing black robes that stood out starkly against his pale skin. His long black hair framed his face and the way he glared down his rather large nose at the students was endearing to Harry. He almost sighed when Snape reached a hand out to one boy to stir his potion, his long elegant fingers curling around the rod and making Harry's own rod give an interested twitch. Suddenly, Snape spun around, robes billowing behind him, and began making his way back to his desk. Harry followed him as silently as he possibly could. Snape stood bent over his desk, shuffling through parchment. Harry gently lifted his hand and ran his fingers down his spine. His fingers ghosting gently over the thick, black fabric. Snape quickly stood up straight and looked around, his eyes suspicious. Harry tried not to laugh.

"Severus," he whispered. Snape's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here, Harry? I'm in class," he said, his lips barely moving and voice as quiet as it could go, his soft timbre making Harry shiver in delight.

"Hence the cloak, Sev."

"But why?"

Harry paused. "Because I miss you."

With that, Harry ran his hand down Snape's back, a bit more forcefully than before. He didn't stop his downward motion until his hands were cupping Snape's buttocks, squeezing gently and letting him know exactly what he missed. Snape tensed as Harry pressed himself flush against his back.

"Harry…" Snape began uncertainly.

"Relax. They can't see me, remember? If you don't want them to know something's going on, be quiet. Act normal," Harry whispered against his neck, biting down. The cloak didn't allow him the access he wanted, but Snape definitely felt him. "Sit down."

Snape complied, sliding gracefully into his chair and picking up a quill, pretending to work on grading the parchment in front of him. Harry smirked, knowing he wasn't going to be focused on that for long. Quietly, he got down on his knees and crawled under the table. He placed his hands on Snape's thighs and gently parted them before rubbing his face in his crotch, inhaling Snape's scent through his robes. His hands trembled slightly as he began unbuttoning his lower region. What if someone sees? That thought echoed in his mind, screaming at him, but when he got the robes opened and Snape's cock popped free, his mind went blank. He was glad there was a cloth covering the front of the desk so no one could possibly know what was going on underneath. Snape's cock twitched in the chill air, lifting slightly towards his belly. He grunted softly, having taken Harry's suggestion to be quiet, lest the children hear him. Harry smirked and fondled his balls lightly, rolling them in his hand. He knew exactly how Snape liked it, hard and quick. Harry held him in his hand, steadying him before swallowing him down completely. Snape gasped rather loudly before biting his cheek to keep himself silent as he was fully engulfed in Harry's wet heat, his cock hardening and growing against Harry's tongue. Harry kept the suction steady, not moving up or down. It always drove Snape crazy with need and that was exactly how Harry wanted him. He wanted to see Snape trying to maintain his usual control with Harry's mouth on his cock in a room full of unknowing students. He wanted to make Snape come undone. He could tell Snape was trying not to buck his hips, trying to keep himself from fucking Harry's mouth. He was mewling quietly, his lip bleeding from biting it so hard. Harry finally took pity on him and pulled off slightly. He swirled his tongue around the tip, dipping it into the slit in the head and tasting Snape's precome. Snape hissed and shifted his hips slightly. Harry held his hips steady and pulled off.

"Ready?" he whispered. Snape nodded. Harry smirked and lined up Snape's large girth pressed against his lips. He kissed it softly and licked down the shaft before plunging his mouth down onto it once more, impaling his opening and moaning around him. Snape's whole body tensed, his knuckles white from unconsciously gripping the edge of the desk. Harry bobbed up and down quickly, bringing Snape closer to the edge. He was so close, he was leaking in Harry's mouth so Harry had to swallow around him every so often, causing Snape to moan quietly. He was so close…. So close… Suddenly there was a hand on his head, stopping him from moving and he heard Snape's voice.

"M-Minerva. What a pleasant surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stayed perfectly still. Even with his invisibility cloak, he didn't want to run the risk of exposing what he and Severus had just been doing to McGonagall. Severus was still hard and twitching inside his mouth and the pause made Harry realize his jaw had started to ache from holding it open around Snape's massive member. He heard Minerva's emerald green robes swish as she strolled purposefully into the potions classroom. She stopped directly in front of the desk, mere inches from where Harry was on his knees. Harry felt like any moment she would realize he was there, even with the cloak covering himself and Severus' privates.

"Hello, Severus, I was meaning to talk to you about some potions for Madam Pomfrey. Several of our muggle students have come to her with incurable colds and she needs your help dealing with the virus before it spreads any farther."

Snape nodded with some effort and cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice cracked. "I see. I'll have some potions for her by the end of tomorrow."

"Thank you, Severus," McGonagall said, smiling at the students. "Also, would you happen to know where Harry is? Kingsley sent an owl for him. Don't worry, it isn't urgent."

Snape swallowed heavily, the sound seeming to echo in the silence of the room as the students had busied themselves with their work. "No. But when I see him, I'll be sure to tell him he is needed."

Harry's mouth was full of saliva and Severus and it was getting hard to hold himself back from swallowing down some of the gunk seeping into his throat. He closed his eyes in concentration, willing himself to relax the muscles in his mouth. In doing so, his tongue slipped around Severus' shaft the slightest amount, causing him to gasp. McGonagall didn't seem to notice Snape's distraction. Harry sat there and smirked around the length in his mouth. This could be fun… Severus' hand was still on his head, his fingers slipping through his tangled hair and they tightened around the strands as Harry began to suck lightly. To Snape's dismay and Harry's devious delight, McGonagall didn't make an effort to leave. Instead, she dragged Severus into a discussion about St. Mungo's asking for his werewolf potions for distribution. Harry continued to suck, pulling off and swirling his tongue around the head and then moving down to his balls. He took one into his mouth and Severus grunted, pretending to nod in agreement with whatever McGonagall had said. Harry rolled the other one in his hand as he sucked and licked and nibbled. Severus gave his hair a firm tug and Harry moaned almost inaudibly as he made his way back up to the shaft of hot flesh that was bobbing in the open air. He plunged his mouth down to the root and had no intention to ease up this time. Severus' cock was dripping precoma at an alarming rate and Harry knew it wouldn't be long.

After several more minutes, McGonagall turned to go and Harry couldn't take it any longer. He swallowed. Severus went stiff and doubled over the desk, letting out a growl as he released his seed down Harry's throat. The students all looked at him with surprise, McGonagall's expression was tinged with surprise and worry. Harry heartily swallowed several times, enjoying the salty taste of Severus in his mouth, before pulling off and quietly slipping Severus' now flaccid penis back into his trousers and buttoning them before pulling that portion of his robes closed.. "Are you-"

"I'm quite alright, I assure you," Snape said shakily. Knowing Harry had hidden the evidence of their activity, he stood and ushered her out the door as the bell chimed the end of the period. "Just had a stomach cramp. Please do not worry, I have a potion for it and I will take it immediately. Perhaps you could do a favor for me and cancel my next period as I am not feeling quite well?"

With that, the wave of students swarmed to the door, taking McGonagall in their tide and Snape closed the dungeon door behind them, securing the latch. Harry crawled out from under the desk and let the cloak slip from his shoulders.

"You imbecile! You could have gotten me fired for your foolish indiscretion!" Snape fumed, turning around. He stopped short.

"Yeah, I did think about that. I thought if we didn't get caught it'd be worth it though," Harry lounged, completely naked, against the desk. He saw Snape swallow and smiled. Lifting his arms to stretch, he watched as Snape's pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. Severus had told him on many occasions - when they were deep in the throughs of passion and he thought Harry wouldn't remember - all the little things that Harry did without notice that drove him into madness.

The way you stretch when you throw your arms above your head pulls the muscles in your abdomen taught and I wish to do nothing more than hold you in that position for hours and lavish them, worship them with my hands and my mouth… you have no idea what you do to me, Harry. You have no idea…

Harry smiled at the memory and beckoned Snape with a finger. Snape complied, racing across the classroom at record speed and into Harry's arms. Harry tilted his head to grant him access to the sensitive skin of his neck and shivered in delight as a tongue licked a stripe up to his ear before nibbling on his lobe. Severus placed his thigh between Harry's and Harry's breathing hitched. His dick was at half-mast from sucking his lover to completion and Harry finally acknowledged his own discomfort.

"You know, I'm rather glad you did that," Severus breathed in his ear. "Now I can take my time with you."

* * *

They barely made it to the bedroom before Severus was upon him. He stole Harry's mouth in a kiss that was down-right feral and didn't let go until Harry was nearly faint from the lack of oxygen. Not that he minded being kissed dizzy by those talented lips and tongue. Severus pushed him roughly backwards onto their bed and Harry bounced. Raising himself onto his elbows to look at Snape, he watched transfixed as Snape slowly popped each button of his black robes free before letting the fabric fall off his strong arms and to the floor. The rest of his clothes soon joined it and Harry moaned long and low when he was fully naked, every inch of his ivory skin on display. His green eyes met Snape's onyx ones and he shivered at the uncontrollable lust he found buried beneath the surface of this disciplined man. And all of it was for him. The edges of Snape's mouth lifted into a seductive smirk and he leaned down to kiss Harry's neck. Before long, he was settled on top of Harry, a hand in his long black hair and a whimper on his lips. Snape loved the little noises he made, Harry was always so responsive to every touch, every kiss.

Snape began to lavish every inch of him with sensation, sucking a nipple into his mouth while lightly palming Harry's straining penis. Harry gasped when the cool hand met his hot, hard flesh. He closed his eyes, giving himself into whatever pleasures Severus would undoubtedly give him. When Snape pulled his nipple, Harry gasped and arched off the bed, desperately chasing those teeth to relieve some of the tension. The hand on his member moved up and down, chasing him closer to the edge.

"Harry, open your eyes. I want you to look at me."

Slowly, and as though it took all the effort in the world to obey, Harry opened his eyes.

"Good boy," he heard Severus say. "Keep looking at me. Don't take your eyes off me, do you understand?" Harry nodded his head before wet heat closed around his stiff cock. He cried out and almost closed his eyes again, grasping at the bedsheets instead. Severus' eyes were on him as he watched his cock slowly disappear into his mouth. The sight filled his vision and he couldn't help moaning again, Severus returning the sound and sending vibrations down his length.

"S-Severus! I c-can't hold on much l-longer!" Harry stammered through clenched teeth. Severus pulled off with a wet pop and he reached across Harry to open the drawer to the bedside table. His chest was almost touching Harry's nose and Harry breathed in the scent of his lover. Overcome by the sudden feeling of loneliness, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in that broad chest before Snape could protest.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry smiled as he felt the chest rumble his name as arms closed around him. He had missed the feeling of those arms encircling him; missed the way his name sounded when it came from those lips. He had missed his company, his casual banter and conversation. He had missed having someone beside him as he slept. He had missed the casual touches he would give and receive, or the way Severus' eyes always seemed to caress his body when he thought Harry wasn't looking. He had missed this man so very much and he never wanted to leave that bed again.

"I love you," he said instead, because honestly, it summed up everything.

He felt Severus relax against him. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry released his hold on the man so he could cup his face and his him. Snape kissed him back tenderly and without hurry, as if they had all the time in the world. The tenderness didn't last forever and soon enough they were both hard again. Severus opened the jar of oil he had grabbed and poured a large amount onto his fingers before inserting two into Harry's waiting opening. Harry sighed at the feeling of being filled and pushed back, moving himself over those long, slender digits. Severus added a third, scissoring them in and out slowly, making sure to rub against Harry's clenching muscle with his thumb. When a finger brushed against his prostate, Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Sev, I need you inside me," he said, panting.

Snape nodded and pulled his fingers free of Harry before slicking up his cock. He placed a kiss to Harry's forehead as he leaned over him and pressed the head inside. Harry hummed in appreciation of the stretch before Snape began to move, undulating his hips and thrusting inside to the hilt.

Severus moaned and said, "Merlin, you're so tight!"

He lifted one of Harry's legs over his shoulder and began to fuck him harder and Harry encouraged him, moaning and gasping and babbling nonsense as Severus battered his prostate on every thrust. Snape's other hand was around his penis, slick with precoma and oil. They didn't last long. With a final stroke, Severus pulled all the way out before slamming back inside, causing Harry to scream his name as he came. Severus bit Harry's shoulder as he released his load inside of him, Harry's tight channel milking every drop from him before he collapsed on top of him. They both breathed heavily for a while, caught in a state of post-orgasmic bliss.

When Severus moved to pull free, Harry clung to him and said, "No, please… I want you to stay inside. Please…" Snape smiled fondly down on him and rolled them over so that Harry was on top of him. He stroked his hair as Harry rested his face on Severus' chest. "I missed you, you know. I don't like being away for so long, it does awful things to me; I get grumpy, I can't focus, I can't think straight."

Snape hummed. "I feel the effects as well. These past weeks I have been… less than fair to the students because of your absence. I feel it keenly whenever you are away from me."

"Less than fair," Harry snorted. "When have you ever been fair to students?"

"Always. I demonstrate to them their lack of effort or understanding and they simply fail to use my criticism to further themselves."

Harry smirked. "Of course you'd see it like that."

Snape looked at him tenderly. "I was extra hard on you because of my feelings. With everything that was going on… I just couldn't risk it. You meant more to me than anything and that scared me."

Harry blinked at the admission. "Does it still scare you?" he asked quietly.

Snape smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair. "Yes, but only because I know I could lose you. I don't know what would become of me if that were to happen. That's why I hate your job so much; not because of the bad publicity, not because you're away so much, but because of how dangerous it is for you. I don't want you getting hurt. Every time you go for weeks and I don't hear anything, I get sick with worry."

"I'm sorry, Severus…"

"For what? You're doing what you love, you're helping others who are less fortunate than you. Why do feel you must apologize for an old man's fears?"

Harry kissed his chest. "You're not that old."

Severus laughed, the sound forming in his chest and cresting over his lips like a tidal wave of sound. It comforted Harry to hear it after so long. It caused the cock that was still inside him to shift, a change that made Harry's heart skip a beat at the feel in his sensitive channel. He spread his legs a little wider, Severus' cock slipping out just a bit. They both moaned and Harry felt himself getting hard once again.

"I might not be, but I definitely can't keep pace with you." Snape said playfully.

Harry smile at him and kissed his chest again. "Maybe, but I'll make it worth your while."


End file.
